bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Bikini Rangers Jungle Fury
Bikini Rangers Jungle Fury (often abbreviated as BRJF) or ''Bikini Rangers Season 2 is the second parody Bikini Rangers series. It aired in September 5, 2008-May 22, 2009 and the first of the series to air entirely in the Azoong series. Synopsis Is the direct sequel to the previous season and takes place Five years after the original series. With most of the original characters now in single or married , the Norwood was supposedly secure and peaceful. However, a new evil has appeared in the form of the Keisha Chain of Emprie. This new villain is different - she's a human just like the Bikini Rangers. The Keisha Chain of Emprie. has been enslaving all in sight with Zombies and, to make things worse, has somehow made regular morphing impossible. Five new adult flim stars and model are chosen to save the World and, along with Petty and Mr. Lizard, make up the new generation of Bikini Rangers. In addition 3 adult filim stars and models will joined Bikini Rangers. After her defeat, Teanna kai repents her evil deeds and joins the Bikini Rangers as they fight an evil adult flim star named Sophia Santi, and her lackey Big Mike. Sophia Santi has a unique power to turn the Zombies into super-strong, artificial monsters, which are under her control. In addition three more adult flim stars and models will joined later this show. Using their power, Sophia Santi allows the Big Mike to kidnapped the 5 models and adult flim stars, who are used to create the Phantom Rangers. In the end, an entity springs from this man's body, none other than the real mastermind, General Karn from the episode 97, now reborn as SuperKarn. Charaters Jungle Fury Rangers ''Main article: Jungle Fury Rangers Phantom Rangers Main article: Phantom Rangers Warrior Rangers Main article: Warrior Rangers Flipmode Rangers Main article: Flipmode Rangers Allies *Peety *Miss Guin *Mr. Lizard *Panda Civilians *Azoong *Kahlii Guest Allies *The Original Rangers **Mia-X **[[Kathleen DJ K-Sly Taylor]] **Lumidee **Eve **Camille Mana **Carmen Electra **Vanessa Monique **Miss Info Villains *Keisha Chan of Emprie *Sophia Santi *Big Mike *General Khan *SuperKarn *Gonengers (footsoldiers) Arsenal Mecha Main article: Zords Jungle Fury Rangers Episodes Main article: Episodes (Jungle Fury) The second season consisted that aired between September 5,2008-May 22,2009. Songs Opening theme *The Spectacular Spider-Man theme **Performance by:The Tender Box Ending theme *Gandhara **Lyrics:Yoko Narahashi (Japanese version: Michio Yamagami), Composition:Yukihide Takekawa, Performance by Godiego Notes *This is the first series to feature rangers using their Nitros to battle grunts/foot soldiers. The animal spirits are basically each Ranger's personal spirit and are only used for giant monster battles when combined. *This is the first series to have a Purple and Gray Ranger as a protagonist. *This is the only series to feature Rangers who have no interaction with both their predecessors and their successors in any form. *This is the first series with a Pink and Black ranger at the same time. *This is the first more than 8 rangers. *This is the first Bikini Rangers series to have warriors based off Auxiliary Mecha **This was subtly referenced by having five of the Auxiliary Rangers being called "Phantom Rangers". *Episode 46, "Duel of Super Mob-Kaws Red", marks the 100th Episode milestone for the Bikini Rangers franchise. *This is the first season where there are Rangers without belts, Except for Shyla Stylez, although she has a denim belt. *This is the second season where there are Rangers without sidearms (first The Original Series). *This is the first series where the foot soldiers retain their name from the original Japanese and American Counterpart. *This is the only series to feature Rangers who have no interaction with both their predecessors and their successors in any form. *This season aired concurrent with the Bikini Rangers series, which would be following year as Bikini Rangers RPM. DVD Releases To Be added Category:Comedy television series Category:2008 television series debuts Category:2009 television series endings Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:Season 2 Series Category:Azoong Era Category:2000's Bikini Rangers Series